Demigods
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: This is a story where you create the characters! Make your own OC and you can be in the story! The characters will go on a quest and there will be plenty of drama and more along with it. Join the other characters and have fun. But it won't all be cupcakes and rainbows for your characters. Sorry for my horrible summary skills! Enjoy the story! Rated T just because.
1. CHARACTER FORMS

**FIRST OFF! This story idea came from the story Growing Pains by Heroeschamp.**

**Ok, so for this to work, you guys have to submit your characters and the first 10 people to review will have their character be in the story multiple times. BUT I need A LOT of characters for this story so it doesn't matter if I'm already 15 chapters into the story, you can still review your OC. AND I never said the first 10 people would be my MAIN 10 characters in the story. If you reviewed your OC in my, You can be a demigod too! Story, I'm going to need you to fill out the description of the characters again because it is a little bit different this time. Anyways, this story can be whatever you want it to be. A drama, an adventure, I don't care. But I won't know what you want unless you tell me. So after you have reviewed your OC and I am done with the first chapter, if you could review your ideas, that would be great. Now, you are probably getting tired of me so I am going to let you fill out the form now.**

Name:

Age (14-16):

Birthday:

Description/looks:

Personality:

3 words to describe your character:

Fatal Flaw:

Nerdy, Jockey, cool kid, loner, etc, who is your character?:

Sexuality:

Fears:

How do they feel about camp:

How do they feel about being a demigod:

Do they have step-parents? Are they foster kids?:

Who's their godly parent?:

Mortal parent description/name/if they have one:

Do they have a mortal sibling?:

Back to your demigod…

Are they sweet, scary, a mixture of both, or is there another way to describe them:

What are their talents?:

Hobbies?:

Likes?:

Dislikes?:

What do they usually wear/cloths:

What was their life like before camp?:

Are they responsible?:

Gossiper?:

Can they keep a secret?:

Are they trustworthy?:

Does your OC have trust issues?:

Bad habit?:

Favorite song(s):

Favorite movie(s):

Favorite food:

Any secrets?

What weapon do they use (if they are a fighter):

What powers (if they have powers):

Do they have a twin or triplet(s) who are also a demigod? If so, please press submit on this character and fill out the form again for this twin and if there are triplets, then fill out the form 2 more times. BUT if you and another person that reviewed their demigod want to be siblings, message me and tell me, please!

**Thank you! I know it's a lot but the information is necessary, trust me. **

**~KotlcExpert521**


	2. MAIN CHARACTERS!

**Hi guys! I've been really busy lately and I will guiltily admit I forgot about fanfiction. I went through all the reviews yesterday and I couldn't decide which characters to do. I love them all so much! But I had to come to a decision sooner or later. These are the 10 MAIN CHARACTERS of the story. There will be many other characters that are added so keep reviewing OC's while the story goes along. I will have chapter 1 posted soon. The characters are:**

Levious Dawton (Momentei)

Khalia Lancaster (.Xx) This person was not logged in so it was a guest review. You told me to refer to you as this but maybe not. I hope I got it right!

Benjamin Matthews (WhyMeASimpleAnswerWouldBeFine)

Torstyn Sharp (WhyAmIConfusedAllTheTIme)

Chase Middleton (Guest)

Miranda Loraine Roux (DaCatOfAdventure)

Astrid Wind (AnnabethChaseIsAGoddess)

Jace Soare (Guest)

Ashlynn Soare (FellIntoTaurtarusWithPJAC) Jace and Ashlynn are twins btw. I love them and I couldn't separate them!

Xander Weihing (RussRider)

**I know, there are more boys than girls but keep in mind, I make the plot and sometimes characters die so….. I'm sorry. But authors are evil. Mwahahahahaha. Ok, that's all for now! Byeeeeee!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	3. I'm a horrible fanfiction author

**Ok guys, I am writing this right now but I want to write multiple chapters before I update. That way I have back up and stuff like that. The more chapters I write now, the more I will update later. I forgot to mention this before so I am doing it now. It helps me to write at least 5,000 words a day, and sometimes, it's not going to be on this story so it might be a little while before I update this story because I get a really good idea and I have to go forth with it. I'm sorry. Once again, this story is not being abandoned, I'm just waiting to write more chapters before I update it again. I'm a horrible fanfiction author, I said that multiple times in my profile. Once again, I'm sorry. Byeeeee. **

**~KotlcExpert521**


End file.
